Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze
Following Shredder's defeat, the Turtles live with their friend April O'Neil while they look for a new home. Keno, a pizza delivery driver, unintentionally encounters burglars while delivering a pizza. Because he is a witness to the crime, the burglars attack Keno, an excellent martial artist who is able to hold his own, but eventually finds himself overwhelmed. Fortunately, the Turtles arrive and help Keno subdue the criminals. After quickly forming a friendship, Keno becomes one of the few humans in The Turtles' inner circle. Meanwhile, the Foot have relocated to a large junkyard, where Shredder's right-hand-man, Tatsu, has taken leadership. However, he steps down when Shredder returns, having survived being crushed, and burning with vengeance. April interviews Prof. Jordan Perry, head scientist of TGRI, on their efforts to neutralize pollutants resulting from their experiments. A Foot spy is a member of her crew; he discovers toxic waste produced by TGRI has caused a mutation in nearby dandelion plants, producing exponential growth. Splinter, seeing the report on television, shows the Turtles and April the canister of the "ooze" that caused their mutation, revealing it was manufactured by TGRI. Shredder dispatches the Foot to obtain the ooze. The Turtles infiltrate TGRI seeking answers, but discover the Foot have kidnapped Perry and escaped with the last ooze canister. Shredder forces Perry to expose a baby snapping turtle and wolf to the ooze, transforming them into Tokka and Rahzar. However, Perry altered the ooze to arrest their development, giving them the mentality of toddlers. Shredder is irritated when they consider him their "mother," but is impressed with their immense strength. Meanwhile Keno and Raph infiltrate the Foot by having Keno pose as a recruit, and the other three Turtles discover a new lair in an abandoned subway station. With Keno's assistance, Raph successfully finds the Foot HQ, but is captured by Shredder. Keno escapes to inform the others, but the group is led into a trap and pitted against Tokka and Rahzar. The Turtles are overwhelmed, but manage to escape into a small manhole Tokka and Rahzar can't fit through, rescuing Perry in the process. Perry reveals the ooze was created by accident rather than on purpose, depressing Donatello. Splinter assures Don his worth can't be judged by his origins. April then receives word from the Foot that Tokka and Rahzar will attack populated areas unless the Turtles agree to fight them. Perry develops an anti-mutigen. The Turtles meet the Foot, tricking Tokka and Rahzar into eating anti-mutigen donuts. The fighting spills into a nightclub, where singer Vanilla Ice improvises a song to trick the patrons into thinking the fight is part of his act. Advised by Perry, the Turtles spray fire extinguishers into Tokka and Rahzar's mouths; the carbon dioxide speeds up the anti-mutagenic process and reverts them to their normal forms. Before the Turtles can claim victory, however, Shredder arrives and takes a hostage, revealing he still has the ooze. Keno arrives and kicks the canister out of his hands, which is recovered by Perry, but Shredder retains a small vial of the ooze. Via an exploding sound amplifier, Shredder is blasted out the window onto the docks outside. The Turtles follow, only to find that he has consumed the ooze sample and mutated into a "Super-Shredder". A berserk Shredder begins tearing down the dock as Leonardo tries to reason against their mutual destruction, but Shredder ignores him and continues his rampage, ultimately collapsing the dock upon himself while the Turtles dive to safety in the water. Splinter watches April give a news report, reciting a vague thank-you letter left by Perry. When the Turtles return home, Splinter shows them a newspaper with a photo of them dancing at the club. As punishment, the Turtles are forced to do flips, with Splinter quoting Vanilla Ice's rap and laughing as they begin, proudly exclaiming, "I made another funny!".